The purpose of this invention is to effectively reduce the third dimensional space of conventional cathode ray tube devices. A thin television screen, hereinafter referred to as a TV screen, is desirable in portable TVs in order to reduce the overall size and thickness of the cabinet. Moreover, a thin TV screen is more attractive and can be mounted vertically to most any building wall structure in the manner of a framed picture.
A reduction in the size of a TV tube and cabinet requires less raw materials during fabrication and ultimately leads to a reduction in price. It is therefore desirable to have made available a TV screen of conventional viewing area which has been drastically reduced to one or two inches in thickness.
The thin screen of the present invention is realized by scanning the rear of the fiber optic screen at an acute angle. The fibers of the screen transmit the light from the light receiving face to the light emitting face of the individual glass fibers, with the light wave propagating along the fiber and reflecting at the boundary with very little loss, as in appreciated by those skilled in the art.
The geometry of the screen is of any reasonable configuration to present a practical and pleasing appearance to the viewer. The screen is essentially a bundle of glass fibers having one end orientated towards the electron gun and the remaining end orientated into a common plane respective to the ends of the adjacent fibers to thereby provide the aforesaid viewing screen.